1. Field
The following description relates to a communication method of a base station and a terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to an increase in communication capacity of a communication system and an increasing number of simultaneous hits, feedback information transferred to a base station by a terminal has proportionally increased. As the number of terminals reporting feedback information to the base station increases, and a number of times that a terminal reports a change of a channel increases, a demand for an uplink channel also increases causing more resources to be consumed.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a scheme for reducing the amount of feedback information or a relatively more effective communication scheme in a process using the uplink channel.